warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth
"A lie is just a good story ruined with the truth! True Story!" -Barney Stinson It's true. What they say, about the truth. It's true. No one wants to hear it. Atleast, I never want to hear it. I the day I did, I killed two cats... two cats from each clan that is. First... Tawnyclan... Clawflight... and her brother... Dapplefrog... Then Brindleclan... Toadearth... then his kin... Dirtfur.... After that... Tanclan... Fuzzyfoot... Padeye... Then... Redclan... Pupilscar... Finally... their deputy... Me. Scarredclaw. We were all linked. You might figure it out. But, I'll explain... CHAPTER 1: FLIGHT You know when you're dying. Because you don't know if you are. You feel cold then warm suddenly. Your life doesn't flash before your eyes, that is only you remembering the epic life you had. You relfect upon your regrets, mistakes, love, comapssion, jealousy, hate, fear, fights, wins and loses. When I died, I saw what I had done. I didn't really see it, but I knew I did because I could feel the fear, pain and sorrow that they had felt when the wrath of my claws raking against their fur, their skin, taking their power as my own. It was time. Time I died too. I was finally done, my revenge against my mother and father. I watched as their blood, trickle along the ground. Here is the story you have come to read. Time you read what you came for! Scarredclaw felt so much pride when his name was called out. The chain of dogs teeth was placed around his neck. It reasted nicely on his fur. It was smooth and very shiney. It gave him a thrill to be officially part of Redclan. Scarredclaw was very proud of his new name. The way it worked in his clan, was that there are heirs to the Deputy. His father had recently died and it was Scarredclaw's job to become the new deputy. He felt many praises come his way. He smirked. Through the excitement, he somehow made it outside camp. He raced through the forest, finally able to run free as a warrior. He stopped to stalk a mouse, batting it hard on the head, instantly killing it, yet not harming it a single scratch. He was the best hunter in the clan. But that is when it happened. He strayed close to the Tanclan boarder, He heard Pupilscar, his mother, and and another cat talking, he opened his mouth and a Tanclan scent hit the top of his mouth, Padeye! "...I'm going to tell him soon..." "What happened to his brothers and sisters?! You know him the best, Pupilscar! You know he will take revenge on us, on the clans and his siblings!" Scarredclaw heard Padeye snarl savagely, "Scarredpaw's kin are scattered through all four clans! He will not hesitate to kill them, then kill us!" Scarredclaw almost growled, but held it in. They were right. He would kill them for revenge, but first off, what had they done? "Separating them into clans, hiding their idenities! Murdering kits to replace them with your own! those names! Clawflight! Dapplefrog! Toadearth! Dirtfur! Fuzzyfoot! Scarredpaw!" "SCARREDCLAW, NOW!" Pupilscar leapt at Padeye, who jumped back as quick as light. "Whatever! Scarredclaw! That is still a lie!" Padeye snarled at Pupilscar, he advanced upon Scarredclaw's mother. He felt anger prick at his skin, he didn't quite understand what was going on, or what they had done. But it was obvious that Padeye was his father. He didn't care what they had done, but his anger had blinded him. He leapt from the bushes in a fit of rage, he snarled and raced across the boarder into Tanclan territory. He raced through the bushes, ducking under tree branches. Scarredclaw leapt up into a tree ready to cross the boarder onto Tawnyclan. He was going to kill them to prove to his parents they were right. He leapt from the tree. He flew. He flew so far. It was like he had wings. He outstretched his paws, opening up his toes. He smiled, laughing. He caught onto a tree, near a large stream, near the heart of Tawnyclan his claws clinged to it for life. He opened his mouth, almost immediately, Clawflights scent hit the roof of his mouth. He skidded down the bark, leaving deep grooves, then raced down into a creek where whe was sunbaking with her kits. This kits mewed and tried to splash in the water, the black one suddenly disappeared, there was a squeal. The white one disappeared and Scarredclaw held Clawflight down by the neck. Her eyes were wide as she struggled for breath. Scarredclaw raked his back feet down her belly and it cut through, also scattering her blood down into the river. Her insides boiled out, spilling across the ground. Her eyes spun crazily inside her head, and Scarredclaw scratched out her eyes with sharp claws, the feeling of a gel like substance between his claws made him excited, like he had just completed his first catch. Oh, but it was. His mother had told him that his siblings had died of greencough. What a LIE! He walked back up through the stained red river. Leaving Clawflight's mottled body behind. He let our a purr of amusement and continued up stream, the clean water washing away the blood and the scent of Redclan. H econtinued up the bank, his eyes blank, He stopped, did he really just kill kin? Or was it a lie? He growled and ran up, searching for his next victim. CHAPTER 2: UNREAL Dapplefrog left camp, trotting along, redy for some solitary hunting. His sister, Clawflight, hadn't yet returned with her kits. Tawnyclan allowed queens and their kits to visit the stream within a moon of them being named apprentices'. Dapplefrog stretched out wide, his claws gripping into the ground. He was told to check up on Clawflight, before heading downstream to catch some water voles. He skipped along happily. Nothing usually dampened his moods, usually. He caught sight of a shadow, and peered at it. It soon disappeared. Dapplefrog must have been seeing things, a strong scent hit his nose and drowned his senses. He stumbled coughing. Dapplefrog moved towards the stream, and wanted to be sick at the sight of his sister. Her belly was strewn open, her blood and guts over her fur and the ground. Sick came up Dapplefrog's throat and he poured it over the ground. He turned to race back to came. It was unreal! It couldn't be happening! It wasn't! It had to be a dream! He shook his head, over and over. Black shadows raced beside him. His head was hit and the world became dark.'' It was unreal. It couldn't have happened. Dapplefrog's body was found scattered through the forest, an unknown scent and paw prints waslking blood coated through the forest.'' CHAPTER 3: UNEARTHED Scarredclaw's paw fell down like a ton of bricks onto Dapplefrog's head. Tearing, his head clear off his body. He felt teh flesh run through his claws, and he smiled with joy. It thrilled him so much... His claws slid like sand through the cats throat. Blood spilled through the ground, trickling between teh leaves and frightening away all the prey in the forest. Scarredclaw's eyes widened, he laughed, Grasspaw ran through the forest, she smelt prey and saw a lump of earth where someone must have buried it. She smirked digging it up. Howls of fear and sorrow rung into the ears of the forest cats. total sickness engulfed teh small cat's belly, she turned away, cried shaking her body. It was truely horrifying. She howled again, "'HE'S DEAD! DAPPLEFROG IS DEAD!"" It was only a matter of a few short seconds before her mentor was at her side. "Gra-?!" Grasspaw was spun around by Blackbird. His big, strong body walked past her and looked at the hole. Flies hung, eyes were looking at different angles, and a bloody wind pipe hung from what he guessed was once Dapplefrog's head. Blackbird flicked his ears back, "Go to camp Grasspaw, tell them to not dig up prey. Tell them to hide in camp. There is something out here. And it's blood hungry..." Blackbird looked to the sky, Who are you? What do you want? What is your reason for doing this? Scarredclaw's paws thudded over the boarder to Brindleclan. Who was next on his list...? Dapplefrog... Toadearth!! That is right! Toadearth breathed in the air, "What's going on over teh boarder? Is Dapplefrog dead?" Cresentstar put his head down, "I need Toadearth, Jackeltail (Takumi: Luvs that name!) and Leaprock to guard the entrance while we make this camp stronger, Darkleaf has had a sign from Starclan saying that scars are coming..." "What is that supposed to mean?!" Leaprock growled at his leader, the bright dun markings on his face, moved slightly as he spoke. His calws dug into the earth beneath his feet. Jackeltail felt her fur go red, put on guard with the two cutest cats on campus. It was almost like a dream come true, other than the fact that a storm was coming. What was the truth? What wasn't Starclan telling them? Why couldn't they just say what was going on instead on riddles. Jackeltail stepped out of camp and stood as far away from the entrance was Leaprock would let her. She looked back at Toadearth. His build was strong, his eyes were golden, his fur was dark like Dirtfur's, which wasn't surprising since they were kin. One his back it was creame and spread down his back, and the red t- Red?! Jackeltail raced forwards, "TOADEARTH!" The cat flew back against a tree stump, and was knocked into sleep. her eyes began to closed as a cat leant over Toadearth, his claws scarred and as thin as a cresent moon, came crasing down on the warriors head, smashing his skull into small pieces, sending it flying in entirely different directions... It broke through the skin... Jackeltail could see nothing but blackness, her eyes were pained, and therewas screaming... What was going on, who disrupted the peace?! Dirtfur ran to camp, what happened?! There was a sharp tug on his tail, he felt his back break and fall to the ground. A shape stood above him, up to his elbows in red... Blood. Dirtfur couldn't move, his eyes spun around in his head, terrified as his attacker brought a large aw down. CHAPTER 4: HUNG Fuzzyfoot's ears twitched, and spun, the screams reached her ears. She shot up straight. The scent of dock leaf reached her nose, and she coughed. Her eyes sealed shut, she looked about, her whiskers brushing the walls of the Medicine den. She was selfish last leaf bare, when she was attacked, and her eyes had to be permernantly sealed shut, "Burclaw..." Her voice was rough and she coughed, whitecough had been going through the camp, everything was only going to get worse, as Burclaw mentioned the day before, "Burclaw...?" "...Is not coming...." A deep voice rung in her ears, "When your leader returns, you will wish you died last Leaf Bare..." Rockstar flicked his tail in frustration as he moved away from the Tanclan boarder. They wouldn't let him over, the nerve of those stuck up cats. He raced back through the forest, Thrushfur and Yellowpaw on his heels. He opened his mouth and another scent hit the roof of his mouth. He stopped oustide camp and Padeye fell out of the entrance, backing away, his ears flat against his head, "Scarred... Scarredclaw... He's gone insane... He's... he's..." Padeye swallowed a mouthful of siliva, as it started to over flow from her lipsRoackstar stuck his head through, "Whats...?" There it was... Insides were hung from the walls of camp and Fuzzyfoot's head was sitting in the middle of camp, her eyes scratched and mouth open with a rock between her teeth. Rockstar turned back to Padeye, the medicine cats kin, his belly was split open and a rock in his mouth too. Thrushfur looked back as well, before turning Yellowpaw away from the horrific sight. Scarredclaw heard the clinking of his dog teeth that were hung around his neck. His body was covered to his neck in blood, but it was time to return to his clan... To finally finish his mother. His paws hit the Redclan earth, ahh... It seemed to refresh and put him to ease. Scarredclaw looked up, "Pupilscar..." "I don't know what you're doing son or why... but it is very clear that your time is to be up very shortly," She whispered, her claws slid out.